Chi-Chi
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Jamie Chung, see Chi-Chi (Jamie Chung). | Race=Human| FamConnect= Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather-in-law) Ox-King (Father) Goku (Husband) Raditz (Brother-in-law) Gohan (Son) Future Gohan (Son, Alternate Timeline) Goten (Son) Pan (Granddaughter) Videl (Daughter-in-law) Bardock (Father-in-law) Goku Jr.'' (Great-Great Grandson)'' }} is a fictional character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. She is a human, and the wife of Goku. Chi-Chi is the mother of Gohan and Goten, grandmother of Pan, mother-in-law of Videl, and daughter of Ox-King. Her seiyū is provided by Mayumi Sho (DB:7 - DBZ:66) and later Naoko Watanabe (DBZ:88 - DBGT:64). In the English dub, she is voiced by Cynthia Cranz as an adult and by Laura Bailey as a kid. In the Latin-America dub version of the series, her name is "Milk" and she's voiced by Patricia Acevedo. Chi-Chi is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. Like all the wives of the Z Fighters, she treats her husband harshly and often insults him when he does something to make her angry (comically, in the Frieza Saga, Roshi stated that the one thing Goku fears other than a Super Saiyan is his wife). She is very strict with her sons, always wanting them to be gentelmen and free from Goku's lifestyle of training and combat, but on a few occassions she supports their duties as warriors (sometimes it can be used against them to punish them for whatever reason that upsets her). Most of the characters see her as paranoid and overly possessive of her family. She often agrues with Bulma over who's husband and child is better than the other. Despite how she treats her family, she clearly loves them very much and is proud of them. Chi-Chi (乳) is a term for "udder" or "milk" in Japanese (When written as "父", chichi means "father".) Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga In the introduction of Dragon Ball, Chi-Chi is introduced as 12-years-old and is seen running away from a dinosaur who she later decapitates with her blade. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid. At first, now awaken, she views Yamcha as a threat. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus. While trying to ride the Flying Nimbus, Goku patted Chi-Chi's crotch with his foot to determine her gender. Brought up as the only daughter of Ox-King and living a secluded life, her face became red and believing very wrongly that Goku liked her (after of course taking offense and kicking Goku who couldn't yet fly off the speeding cloud and then crashing herself). She quickly becomes smitten with Goku and falls head over heels in love with him. She tells Goku that when she becomes older, he will be the person to take her hand in marriage. Naive Goku agrees to the proposal, wrongly thinking a bride is a type of food. Red Ribbon Army Saga In later filler, she would once again see Goku at the beginning of the saga, when he would visit her to find the Dragon Ball which at the time was being sought by both Emperor Pilaf and Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. King Piccolo Saga Chi-Chi made a brief anime appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She was depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later in the second half of the saga she and Ox King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. Piccolo Jr. Saga 5 years later, Chi-Chi and Goku are 18-years-old when they meet again. She would participate in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, hiding her name as a contestant. (In fact, the only one to have deduced her identity is Oolong.) Chi-Chi, upset at the fact that Goku forgets her name, and had never come back to keep "the promise" which Goku, of course, has forgotten about since directly following King Piccolo's defeat Goku was recruited by Kami to train under him. She says that if Goku will defeat her in the match, she will tell him what it is about. Goku does simply by throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. He's shocked to realize that little Chi-Chi had grown up as he had. Being a good-natured man, Goku decides to keep his promise and announces that he will marry her, in front of the whole crowd. She happily accepts his proposal and professes her love to him. Goku, however, doesn't understand the meaning of love due to his lack of experience with girls, so she kisses him on the cheek. She also apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him (thus getting Bulma very angry at Yamcha, as he didn't tell her that he had a "relationship" with Chi-Chi). Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the basho-sen in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku are happily married. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga through Cell Games Saga After their marriage, Chi-Chi became a supporting character to Goku. A year after they married, she gave birth to their son, Gohan. She is very notable by very emphasizing on the Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger. Therefore she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fight, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. In result, the very last chapters of the manga stated that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate the very last World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon Ball Z. Although she barely tolerates Goku's recklessness and knack for getting into trouble, she loves him very much and will go to far lengths to defend him when someone bad-mouths about him. Majin Buu Saga through Fusion Saga Months after the Cell Games Saga, after Goku's sacrifice, Chi-Chi gives birth to her second son, Goten. Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Buu Saga. She's not as strict with Goten (since she trains him and lets Gohan train him) and even becomes less strict with a now teenaged Gohan. After the World Martial Arts Tournament, while on Kami's Lookout, Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard (she faints) and is very upset and angry with the Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster for killing her son. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by the behemoth. This shocks and upsets Goten, who witnessed the entire event. Kid Buu Saga She is killed along with the others (except Dende), but is resurrected with the Dragon Balls. With Goku, now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in happier, much peaceful times. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi has an even smaller role. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." Baby Saga It is also during DBGT that Chi-Chi, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby, but later cured with the Sacred Water. Super Android 17 Saga Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla want to fight along in the Super 17 Saga, however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga She is also involved in the battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Brief family. After Goku says goodbye to everyone, it is mostly assumed that Chi-Chi lived the remainder of her years alone in peace with the rest of her family. Video games Chi-Chi usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006 she made her first appearance as a fighter in the arcade version of Super Dragon Ball Z. She also appears in the console version of the game as well. In Super Dragon Ball Z she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Power Pole, and flies on the Flying Nimbus. In the game, she wears the gi she wore in the 23rd World Tournament and has her pink clothes from her childhood years in the original Dragon Ball as an unlockable alternate costume. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 she is playable as a child. Adult Chi-Chi also narrates the character biographies in that game. de:Chichi es:Chichi From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Females